21 Questions
by lumos maximum
Summary: 21 drabbles evolving around a question/s á 100 words each. RW/HG HP/CC SB/RL DM/HG SB/JP RW/LB MW/AW, SS/LE, SM/RW, NT/RL,GW/HP,FW/GW, JP/LE,TL/VW, BL/LV, NL/LL, AD/GG, LM/NM,ASP/SM, PE/SS, HP/HG; Almost Anything u ship can be found here.
1. START

**SwedishA/N: **I do not own.  
_21 drabbles á 100 words_  
**Theme:** Drabbles with a question in everyone.  
**Charatcters:** Any one from Harry Potter.  
**Purpose:** Let some tension go while I'm writing  
on Ron/Hermione:Close your Eyes and Count to Ten  
**Hopefully:** I Inspire you to write and entertain.**  
**

* * *

**It's easy to love me now,  
but would you love me if I was  
down,  
and out  
would you still have love for me?**

_– 21 Questions_

_*_


	2. HG&RW

Dedicate this one to _KatyCullen09_

**

* * *

**

1.  
**Hermione Granger**/Ronald Weasley

"What do you mean by that?" Ron said but hid his ironic smile very badly.

I, _Hermione_ Granger do always know what I mean Ronald.

"You know very well that I mean with that Ronald, stop being such a git"  
His stupidity amazes me still, but having the guts to ask what I _mean_ with it.

"I'm just asking Hermione, tell me again" Ron said grinning.

_I hate that boy. I really hate that boy._

"I love you" I snapped at him despite my new found anger.

"And I love you too" he said beaming and kissed the anger away.

*

_

* * *

_


	3. HP&CC

**

* * *

**

2.  
**Harry Potter**/Cho Chang

"What are we doing here?" I asked Cho and stared into those black eyes that I barely saw.

We stood in a broomstick shed in the dark but the little light that found a way to sneak into the shed made me see glimpses of her.  
She was really beautiful with her black bang, slim Quiddich body and those lips that gave me my first kiss.  
She didn't seem to want to answer my question but closed up to me slowly while licking the corner of her lips.  
I felt the heat rising dramatically.  
"Nothing" she whispered.

It was_ something._

*

_

* * *

_


	4. RL&SB

**

* * *

**

_3._

**Remus Lupin**/Sirius Black

He stood there in his long, black and dirty hair with a smile that teased the viewer.  
Sirius face was aging much faster than his childish smile and his grey eyes, the eyes of Black had a glimpse of something he spotted as a light.  
Azkaban had broken so many men down before but Sirius was alive, breathing and smiling towards him.

_How dare he be fine._

"How did you dare leave me?" I yelled filling Grimmauld Places silence.  
He put his hand on my heart and for the first time I saw sadness in his grays.

"I never did"

*

_

* * *

_


	5. DM&HG

**

* * *

**

4.

**Draco Malfoy**/Hermione Granger

Always on that chair in this library; with her bushy hair filling at least two seats around her.  
The book shoved so far up her face that I was glad, her face didn't disturb me.  
I was never disturbed by her rather pretty face, her intriguing hair,  
her amazing talent and her fascinating way of always doing what was right.  
It was almost sickening when you thought of her wand skill,  
her loyalty to Potter and Weasel and those curves beneath her robes.

No.

No, there was absolutely no chance for me.

_Why did she have to be a mudblood?_

*

_

* * *

_


	6. SB&JP

**

* * *

**

5.  
**Sirius Black**/James Potter

James Potter hugged me tightly despite my state.  
I was beaten by my mother, muddy by my travel, soaking wet by the rain and broken in my heart.  
His arms welcomed me in my desperation and I would never let James let me go.  
It was more love in his hug than I had in a lifetime. That hurt.

"Why – " I whispered and heard my question die out.

_Why was I unlovable?_

"Because they don't know that you are more than a Black, you are amazing Padfoot"  
It was safe, I was loved and James – James was beyond amazing.

*

_

* * *

_


	7. RW&LB

**

* * *

**

6.  
**Ron Weasley**/Lavendel Brown

It was odd really, first sticky and very wet but I grew to enjoy it more than I thought you were possible to enjoy yourself.  
Everywhere, in the common room, in broomstick sheds, in the hallways and in the girl's toilet that one time;  
it was all with her and she wanted it.

I had to ask myself; was Lavendel the _one_?

Her snogging was amazing, breathtaking and it made something tingle lower down my stomach.

She wanted me.

**Me.**

No – I don't care much if she is the _one_ but I like her, especially for snogging my brains out.

*

_

* * *

_


	8. MW&AW

**

* * *

**

7.

**Molly Weasley**/Arthur Weasley

I had five boys to raise to men, one more than I bargained for.  
Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron and _Arthur._  
Arthurs worn out cloak was torn in two and his hat was burnt  
but he stood there in front of me without a thought of shame  
or the more appropriate look of apology.

"Merlin, why do you insist with fixing muggle things?" I ranted.  
His smile was a boyish smile but his eyes pleaded for mercy.  
"This is me Molly" Arthur said with a calm I admired secretly.

That poise wasn't in my other boys.  
Arthur is my man.

*

_

* * *

_


	9. SS&LE

* * *

8.

**Severus Snape**/Lily Potter

"Why did you choose _him_ over me?" I hissed in the dark corridor that night.  
Lily Potter stared right through my soul.  
I am dark; that is why she doesn't _love_ me.

"It's not choosing Sev, I would be with you if I could" she said.

She promised.

She_ lied._

There was no reason for an angel to spend her days in the darkness.  
"Don't lie" I said.  
"I never lie" she snapped.

There was no logic in the fact that _the _Lily Evans would want me  
but there was no logic in the kiss she gave me either.

_*_

* * *


	10. SM&RW

* * *

9.

**Scorpius Malfoy**/Rose Weasley

I was hanging in mid-air surrounded by laughter and praying that  
someone or _something_  
was going to save me.

This is the price of being son to a Death Eater,  
a war fought over decades ago is making me pay.  
_Someone, please see me and save me from this._

And she came; yelling and waving her wand furiously.  
**Saved.**  
I dropped on top of my sweet rescuer, it was _Rose_.

"Why Weasley?" I said trying to understand.

"Well – _Malfoy_ because you aren't half bad" she said  
and with that she stood up and left me bathing in her sweet perfume.

_*_

* * *


	11. NT&RL

10.  
**Nymphadora Tonks**/Remus Lupin  
Bubblegum-pink hair covered my eyes but through that I saw the stars.  
Remus eyes twinkled like the stars and made me shiver to the bones.  
The stars however were lid up by a horrible source of light.

It was with rage that I stared at the moon.

The moon was the reason for my loss and his never ending pain.  
His body suffered under the moon but still he couldn't feel a fraction of my hearts pain.  
He's goodbye hurt me more than the moon could ever hurt him.

Why is he my painful moon and my never ending stars?

_*_

* * *


	12. GW&HP

11.

**Ginny Weasley**/Harry Potter

I couldn't believe Harry Potters words; the-boy-who-lived,  
the Chosen One,  
the _everything_.

His eyes were pleading and an insecurity that didn't fit his brave character was as visible on his face as his scar was.

I was the one that took his breath away and still here he was;  
the simple man that never asked for more than life taking my breath away.

"Ask me again" I said simply to hear his soft trembling voice crack at the words.  
"Will you marry me?" he said piercing me with his greens.

_Bet that cute hero bum of yours that I will._

_*_

* * *


	13. FW&GW

12.

**Fred Weasley**/George Weasley

The simplicity in the moment I knew what my brother meant to me amazes me still.  
One too early morning at age 13 I woke up by vicious sunshine.  
I looked at _myself _in the other bed, envying his luck of still sleeping.  
Troubled by the sunshine, sleep didn't come so he woke up as he'd felt my struggle too and met my eyes.

"Are you OK?" he said hoarsely.  
"Yeah?"  
"Go back to sleep then fool"  
"Why?"  
"If you can't sleep I can't sleep either and I like sleeping"  
He was calm, loyal; he was _always_ half my soul.

_*_

* * *


	14. LE&JP

13.  
**Lily Evans**/James Potter

James Potter would always know how to get on my nerves.  
"I love you" he said and disturbed the peace in the library.  
"Sod off James" I barely said.  
"I will not 'sod' off, dragged if I have to but remember that I _love_ you" he cried too loudly.

James Potter didn't sod off but he shut up for once to my bemusement.  
Then I saw the librarian and knew he was going to be dragged.  
"Why do you insist on being such a rash James?" I whispered.

"Because I love you" he grinned and made a run for it.

_*_

* * *


	15. TL&VW

14.  
**Teddy Lupin**/Victorine Weasley

"Your hair is pink Victorine – why?" I asked with a wave of affection.  
She was seven and I was nine that freezing winter day.

"I'm part Veela and part Weasley, what do you think?" She said and pulled her cap down.

"I thought I was alone with outrageous hair" I confessed while admiring the snowflakes.

"Well, you're not" she snapped probably because I called her hair outrageous.

"I'm sorry – it's just that I like pink hair" I confessed and felt the heat rise.

"And why might I ask?" she said hostilely.

"My mum had pink hair – and so do you"

_*_

* * *


	16. BL&LV

15.  
**Bellatrix Lestrange**/Lord Voldemort

The scarlet red gaze that digs into my bones makes me shiver with pleasure.  
With his wand at my throat he hisses with disgust and coldness, it arouses me.

"Crucio" My Lord barely whispers and I can only glimpse the satisfaction in his eyes;  
my screams to him is the sweetest melody.

"Rise" My Lord hisses; I need the hiss to spread the alluring shudder through my veins.

How can I make the one who can't love _feel_ me?

"Forgive my wronging Lord" I hiss back and wait for my punishment, wait for my screams, wait for him to feel.

_*_

* * *


	17. NL&LL

16.

**Neville Longbottom**/Luna Lovegood

Like any gray Tuesday I woke up next to my wife and shot her a smile only she could bring out of me.  
Lunas mornings kisses turned my gray skies to vivid blue.

"I had a dream, about Nargels" she slipped out after breaking off the kiss.  
"What are Nargels?" I wondered.

Her mysterious eyes were now fixed on a spot above our bed but I saw the pain behind them.  
This is the question I didn't have the guts to ask her about all these years of marriage.  
"Imagination" she ended sadly.

Something's are better left as a fairytale.

*

* * *


	18. AD&GG

17.  
**Albus Dumbledore**/Gellert Grindewald

It wasn't merely as much as a quest as it was a friend.  
It wasn't merely as much as a companion as it was a first.

"If not love Gellert, what is left?" I whispered that night.  
That first.

"The Greater good" he whispered back.  
"Then I have to ask you to go" I said sadly.  
"Why, don't you see it?" He asked.  
"Yes, I see it perfectly clear. So go." I said  
"Why?" he asked fiercely.  
"For the Greater Good of us." I whispered knowing that my heart cracked.

It not for love, what is left to fight for?

*

* * *


	19. LM&NM

18.

**Lucius Malfoy**/Narcissa Malfoy

Classical music, dark poems and the bittersweet blood lines  
and those who were forced into it.  
These were my beauties in life.

My magnificent glimpses of her in her private bedroom  
twirling to the classical tones of Bach while quoting a poem  
written by our ancestors were a sight I never let myself enjoy too much,  
simply because the delicacy of the situation.  
_She was mine by blood, not by love._

"How dare you?" she bellow spotting me sneaking behind her massive oak door.  
I didn't dare; but I stepped in, ice-cold and grabbed her tightly.

"You are my _wife_"

*


	20. AP&SM

19.

**Albus Severus Potter**/Scorpius Malfoy

I didn't mind being alone but being alone with someone else was much better.  
There were not a lot of words at start, but Scorpius and I didn't mind the lack of them either.

"What are going to be when you grow up?" he whispered from his side of the bed.  
What is certain at age 15 really; it's just a blurry mess of hormones.  
"Something else than _just_ a Potter" I answered him.

"So you're taking my last name then, it's a shame.  
I wanted to be something else than a _Malfoy_"  
he said frowning adorably in the dark.

*

* * *


	21. PE&SS

20.

**Petunia Evans**/Severus Snape

Oh, I saw him alright; always staring at my way from the bushes.  
His black hair tangled in leafs from climbing that tree right over my playground.

"Why is he is watching me?" I asked my oblivious baby sister,  
_the intriguing boy from across the street is keeping an eye on me_.  
She didn't care.

Days and weeks went with him sneaking in a distance and I couldn't help feeling more appealed towards this odd boy.

Until that day; the day he came and snapped viciously at me.  
That day I realized that his eyes were always fixed on Lily.

*

* * *


	22. HPHG

_Without Harry Potter - no Harry Potter series so... second PoV á Potter. _

* * *

21.  
**Harry Potter**/Hermione Granger

"Do you want to play 21 questions?" I said to the bushy beauty.  
"Shoot" Hermione answered smiling in our sofa.  
"There are questions you can't answer you know." I assured her while pulling her from the sofa into my arms.  
"Try me, I've read them all" she challenged and nodded to the bookshelf.  
"Books doesn't hold these answers" I said teasingly  
"Fire away" she laughed.  
"Why you love me?" I asked her while I inhaled her sent.  
"I can't answer that" she sighted.  
I looked at her petrified.  
"There are questions even I can't answer with words" she said smiling.

*

* * *

_Thank you for drabbling away with me during these 21 questions._

* * *


End file.
